The Very Odd Story of Mr Artemis Fowl II
by Olivia-Starr
Summary: Artemis Fowl II was a man -well, child, but age hardly matters- on a mission. Gain money to fund his investigation to find his father. Harry just wants to bask in his fame. The two together? The world might explode. (NOT a one-shot or anything like that. ALSO! This is a re-write of More Power Than Originally Forseen)
1. Chapter 1

I took the liberty of skewing the timelines between Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter, so now Artemis is twelve when he first attends Hogwarts, and Harry is already in his second year. This is because Artemis's birthday is on September 1. So basically, Harry is twelve, but in second year, and Atremis is also twelve, but in first year. Also, I've made a new rule: wizards cannot directly apparate into a house. This is just like when an elf would try in the Fowl series. Also! This is a re-write, because- let's face it-, my other one was complete crap. I'm leaving it up, though, just so you can see what I mean (I don't mean to update it ever again). Enjoy!

 _"Sun did not suit Artemis. He did not look well in it. Long hours indoors in front of a computer screen had bleached the glow from his skin. He was white as a vampire and almost as testy in the light of day." -_ Artemis Fowl, Book One, Page Three

 ** _Fowl Mansion, September 1- 2009_**

The day started out normally enough for Artemis Fowl the Second.

The eleven year old woke up, took his ten minute shower- never shorter, never longer,- and generally took care of his body. He had only recently started taking the time out of his day to sit down and eat breakfast at the dining room table. It used to be that he would bring it upstairs, to his 'office', and eat while on his computer.

It wasn't that he was a slob, or a nerd- in fact, he had tested as the highest IQ in Ireland- far from it. He just preferred to spend his precious time doing more important things.

Like, for instance, finding his father. Two years earlier, for reasons Artemis never did understand, Artemis Senior had decided that the Fowl Enterprises were going above ground and becoming legitimate. This resulted in some of his previous enemies, specifically the Russian Mafia, deciding it was time to exact revenge on their long time enemy.

While Artemis Senior was on business trip, his ship was attacked- attacked meaning blown up- and no one had seen him since.

Legally, he was dead, but Artemis still held hope that his father was alive.

He may be an evil genius, but he needed a parent gaurdian as a cover story. His mother was no help.

After the loss of her husband, Angelina Fowl began to become less and less sane. She started out a beautiful, graceful, woman of esteem. Now she stayed in her room, screaming about bugs attacking her in the dark, and her curtains must always be closed.

Child Protection was closing in, and Artemis had no plans of being taken into custody. So far he had relied on bribery, but with the loss of his father there was also an exponetial loss of incoming money.

In short, he was running out of money. Now instead of being billionaires, his family was merely millionaires. This was unacceptable, and Artemis was determined to regain his livelihood.

If this meant again going underground, then so be it.

Artemis slowly chewed on his gourmet breakfast, courtesy of his manservant, Butler. His tastebuds were assaulted with lively flavours, but Artemis wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about the rumors he had been chasing recently.

When he had been a child (Artemis no longer thought of himself as a child- he hadn't for years), Artemis would listen to his mother talk about a culture beyond the normal human eyes. A world of mystery, politics, and- most importantly- magic.

She would speak reverantly about this world, sometimes with tears in her eyes, and sometimes with a burning hatred for it. At times, Artemis thought it was a real place.

Then he grew up.

But Artemis was grasping at straws now. He was searching still for his father, but once again, he needed money for his various investigations.

So he was looking for the place his mother used to talk endlessly about, until she realised that he understood what she was saying. That was when it stopped.

Now, as an eleven year old, he had been noticing things. Small things, but glaringly obvious to him. The first time, it was simple. He was walking down a corridor in his mansion, reading a book on astro-physics, when he bumped into an extremely expensive and fragile vase.

Artemis had never had good reflexes, no matter how nimble his fingers were. As it was, the vase fell, seemingly in slow motion, onto the ground. It should have broken. It should have been in a million pieces- but it wasn't.

Several other incidents such as this had been occuring. Sometimes, when he really focused, Artemis could make things happen.

And so, he began searching for this other world. Rumors were all he had, but it should be enough for a mind such as his to puzzle out.

Butler stood in the kitchen adjoined to the dining room, vigilantly watching his charge eat. Saftey first for his Fowl.

Artemis looked up from his thoughts when a tapping noise occured outside of the window in front of him.

"Butler? There appears to be an owl knocking on the window." Artemis said, raising his eyebrow.

Butler, not a man of many words, nodded his head and walked outside. Artemis watched as Butler pulled his .410 single-shot gun up to his face, shooting and effectively killing the owl.

Artemis probably wouldn't have removed the noise that way, but Butler's way was probably just as effective. Butler looked up at Artemis through the window, showing that a peculiar package had been attached to the dead bird.

Artemis nodded his head in confirmation to the silent request.

' _Bring the package inside, but get rid of the bird first._ ' Artemis mouthed, knowing Butler would understand. Then, he went back to eating.

Two minutes, thirty two seconds later, Butler again entered the mansion, after checking the package for anything potentially dangerous.

Artemis eyed the letter curiously. Gingerly, he opened it.

Butler counted seconds. It was fourty one seconds exactly before Artemis grinned- not unlike a vampire.

"Butler, we've found our answer."

Artemis handed his manserveant the letter, allowing him to read it. It said as follows:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Dear Mr. Fowl,_

 _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into our school._

 _However, term begins on September first._

 _As that is, we request that you inform us if you are going to be attending next term, in 2010._

 _A list of necessary equipment is enclosed._

 _A representative of our esteemed school will visit nest weekend, explaining everything._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Butler looked at Artemis, slightly confused.

"Sir, how is this our answer?"

Artemis just grineed quickly, again.

"You'll see. It really is my birthday." he said.

 _ **Fowl Mansion, September 5th- 2009**_

Artemis watched the security cameras patiently- waiting for the representative to come. If the school was real, of course.

He was losing hope fast. It was 9:00 am before even a flicker of change occured on his screens. He had been on his laptop, taking notes, when a woman suddenly appeared on his driveway.

One moment, she wasn't there, and the next, she was.

Hundreds of theories popped into Artemis's head, each one more ridiculous than the last.

He watched as she walked evenly up to his front door, not even staring in awe at his dwellings.

He watched as she knocked on the door, and as Butler answered.

"Mr. Fowl, I presume?" Her Scottish accent was prominent, giving her a harsh presence when mixed with her strict suit. Artemis stood up, straightening his Armani suit and leaving the room. He was going to get answers today.


	2. Chapter 2

" _He [Albus Dumbledore] turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing_

 _square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one._

 _Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

 _"How did you know it was me?" she asked._

 _"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly._ " -The Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter One, Page Three

 ** _Fowl Mansion, September 5th- 2009_**

(Previously) "Mr. Fowl, I presume?" Her Scottish accent was prominent, giving her a harsh presence when mixed with her strict suit. Artemis stood up, straightening his Armani suit and leaving the room. He was going to get answers today.

"No, ma'am. Mister Fowl is upstairs, and if you will wait a moment, I will fetch him." Butler smoothly covered up her mistake, allowing her time to recover her slightly lost dignity.

"Thank you sir."

Butler began walking towards Artemis, no shock whatsoever showing on his face. If he was confused by any of what was happening, he didn't show it.

Artemis met him halfway, and gracefully followed him down to the Professor.

"Mr. Fowl?" was the first thing she asked when she saw the young man. Artemis nodded, smiling only slightly.

"Professor. It's uncomfortable here. Care to sit down with a cup of tea?" Never let it be said the Fowls were not considerate and hospitable hosts.

"That sounds lovely, I'll explain everything then."

Butler walked towards the kitchen to prepare said tea, while Artemis led his guest to the parlor.

"I must confess, I was a little skeptical when I first received news of Hogwarts- I have many questions, you see." Professor McGonagall smiled kindly. Artemis noted this, remembering it for when she no longer looked at him in such a way.

"Of course you do. That's why I'm here. As a Squib and/or Muggleborn wizard, your parents aren't required nor expected to explain what exactly Hogwarts and magic is." Butler arrived with the tea and the witch and newfound wizard settled down into a comfortable conversation. "Muggles are non-magical people, by the way.

"Magic began in Atlantis- though you will learn more about that later. When Atlantis was lost, only Merlin was spared. He went on to create magical havens, places where the non-magical folk would never find him and his new family. When Merlin disappeared, his children spread across the globe-" Artemis raised his eyebrows. It was farfetched, but maybe this woman could explain in further detail later. "- places like Scotland, France, Brazil, northern Europe, what was to become north America, Russia, Japan and Africa- that I can think of off of the top of my head. These are a few of the lands in which they settled down. From each of these families came magical homes. Wizards and witches grew in population, but so did Muggles. The magical folk became careless, and thus began the Witch Hunts. Four exceptional wizards and witches, by the names of Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, came together and created a powerful Magicke that hid all magical folk from muggle sight. Having done this, they created Hogwarts, a school for magical children to be educated. That was nearly four hundred years ago, and that is where Hogwarts came from. The school itself is almost like a muggle boarding school- the children have dorms and stay for the whole school year. Any questions so far?"

Artemis shook his head. A lie, but he'd just research everything later.

"Good. Now comes the Sorting and Houses. I won't tell you exactly _how_ a child is Sorted, but suffice to say that-"

Artemis listened closely as the Deputy Headmistress explained Hogwarts Houses and how they originated. It was all extremely interesting, but Artemis wasn't giving his complete attention to the Professor. He was, in fact, already planning how to turn this to his good fortune. He briefly began listening when McGonagall mentioned a Wizarding bank, and that's when he truly began to enjoy being a wizard.

"- and it's really quite unfortunate that you weren't old enough to attend this semester. Is there anything you wanted to know specifically?" McGonagall leaned back in her chair, sipping on her fourth cup of tea. It had been a long explanation, and although Artemis was a quiet listener, her throat had become parched.

"Is there a library where I can research and verify everything you have said? It's not that I don't trust you, but..."

The witch nodded, understanding what he meant. "Of course, I can escort you there if you wish. Not today, however. I have other duties to attend to - if that's quite alright - and I must be going."

Artemis hid his impatience. He had waited this long, he could wait a small bit more.

"No problem at all, madam. It was a pleasure meeting you. Butler? Please show Professor McGonagall to the door."

Butler did as he was told, and Artemis left to his study after the usual exchange of pleasantries. It was .04 seconds before Artemis began scheming.

* * *

 _Aftermath 1_ :

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall entered her classroom, empty save for her desk.

' _What a nice boy._ ' She thought to herself. ' _Too bad he couldn't have come to school this semester. I have a feeling he and that Potter boy would have gotten along splendidly. Either that, or- no. No, no, no. Don't think like that Minerva. You have enough problems as it is._ '

Then she began grading those papers that had been sitting for the weekend, so far untouched.

All thoughts of the strange, lonely, yet polite boy with world weary eyes, left her thoughts.

* * *

 _Aftermath 2_ :

"Hey Draco! You don't suppose that people ever get Sorted wrong?" Harry James Potter-Black-Malfoy asked his step-brother, Draco Malfoy. Draco looked over at his brother in everything but blood.

"Sod off, would ya?" Normally, Draco would never, ever, _ever_ , deign to use such slang. Today was special, however. Today Draco felt free from familial bonds. Here at Hogwarts, he could be anyone he wanted to be. He was coping as best he could, at least.

"Father said that no one had ever been Sorted wrong. All the Hat does is show your true feelings and thoughts and behaviours." Draco started walking away- he wasn't in the mood to deal with Harry's teasing.

It was bad enough that Harry was in Slytherin, and Draco was in Hufflepuff.


	3. Chapter 3

" _A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it..._

 _Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks._ " -The Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter Six, Page Thirty Six

 ** _King's Cross Station, September 1st- 2010_**

(Previously) Butler did as he was told, and Artemis left to his study after the usual exchange of pleasantries. It was .04 seconds before Artemis began scheming.

Artemis was excited. Not only was a wizard - a _real_ wizard, not a magician who tricked people by sleight of hand and card tricks - but he was also a muggleborn. Normally, to other magic-folk, this would be a bad thing. But to Artemis it meant endless possibilities. He was of old Blood, but only to muggles. He was rich, but not to wizards.

He had all the advantages without any of the more detrimental aspects. He could be anyone.

He, of course, would choose to be Artemis Fowl II- millionaire (he was still working on a few plots), genius, and entrepreneur.

He had been doing research on the magical community, and it seemed to have a rustic feel. Full of interest, quills, and old communities inside of even older ideas. Alliances had been made long before he was born. Enemies and friends had been established without his say-so.

And most importantly, Artemis had learned about the Boy-Who-Lived and how he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (also referred to You-Know-Who).

While the hyphened names were ridiculous, it showed how much power a name could have. It had taken much scouring in old libraries (apparently magic and technology didn't get along) to find that no one ever said his name. Which was inconvenient, considering Artemis did not, in fact, 'Know-Who'. Eventually, Artemis had gone to the Leaky Cauldron, an entrance to the British Magical Community, and asked a discreet looking man to identify He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Apparently the much feared name was nothing more than Lord Voldemort, French for 'death flight'.

All the same, Artemis decided that he wouldn't stoop to saying ridiculously long hyphenated names, but he also wasn't going to flaunt the fact that he wasn't afraid of names.

He settled on calling him Riddle, as his life before lordship was more than just obscure.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was a whole different matter.

Rumors of how Harry Potter had vanquished (many times people said 'killed' but Artemis didn't find that appropriate) Riddle were rampant. Ideas on how it may have happened were everywhere. The most interesting thing, however, was that everyone disagreed on everything but one fact- they may argue about how it happened, or why, but all the magical community agreed that something happened on Halloween of 1991* that made Riddle disappear.

And it made him famous. No matter that he had been heir to the Blacks, a notoriously Dark family, and raised by the Malfoys. Everyone loved him.

Artemis already had a healthy disgust for this child. Anyone who grew up with that sort of fame was bound to be even more corrupt than Artemis himself.

The train gave a quaint, but still shrill, call of it's whistle, announcing that anyone not on the train ought to hurry and board.

Artemis did just that.

* * *

The train compartment was cramped compared to the limo Artemis had come in. There were two 'couches', if they could be called that, facing each other. All in all, the room could contain about six children. The shelf above him was barely large enough to hold his truck, and Artemis was glad that he had been able to learn a simple Shrinking Charm before coming.

In fact, he had learned many Charms, Hexes, and Jinxes from some books he had purchased. He wasn't able to practice them with his wand (Hawthorn, ten inches, dragon heart string, swishy- good for Transfiguration) but a stick had done just as well for his wand movements.

If he was going to be a year behind everyone his age, something new for him to experience, he was going to be the top of his class.

Settling down, Artemis pulled out a third-year book on Transfiguration. He had read it three times before, but he was short on reading material that interested him at the moment.

It wasn't ten minutes before a knock on the compartment door drew his attention. Artemis continued to read, not bothering to look up at the newcomer.

That was enough for the stranger, as Artemis heard steps entering his room.

"Hello, sir." A dreamy voice, reminding Artemis of summer days and hot milk, greeted him. "Do you think you could spare a Heliopath? Mine ran away and I can't seem to attract him back."

Artemis regarded the girl in front of him for a second. She was slightly shorter than him, though very much slim. Her scraggly blonde hair reached her waist, and she was wearing a pair of conspicuous radish earrings.

"No, I ran out of mine two months ago. They seem to disappear so fast."

The girl smiled.

"A shame. I had hoped that someone else could find one for me. I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way. Are you Mr. Artemis Fowll II?"

Artemis nodded. He had heard about the Lovegood family before. After all, the matriarch was the editor of the _Quibbler_ , a newspaper of questionable repute.

"I am. And what do I have for the pleasure, Ms. Lovegood?"

Luna giggled.

"Oh, just looking. Have a nice day!" And off she went.

The rest of the train ride passed in silence and with nobody else bothering him.

* * *

(* Once again, I changed the timeline to fit this fic) A/N next up, the sorting! Once again, this is a re-write of More Power than Originally Forseen


	4. Chapter 4

" _On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty._ "-The Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter Seven, Page Forty Six

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1th- 20010_**

(Previously) Luna giggled. "Oh, just looking. Have a nice day!" And off she rest of the train ride passed in silence and with nobody else bothering him.

The Sorting so far had been less than impressive. All the children were about a year younger than Artemis, and of no interest to him.

He was more interested in the Teacher's Table, and all sitting there. Artemis had a knack for getting in trouble with teachers simply because he disagreed with them. It had become a habit to check which teachers would humor him and which would take up his time with silly punishments.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called his name.

"Fowl, Artemis!"

Artemis walked to the Hat, smiling slightly when he noticed some Muggleborns stare at him in trepidation.

They knew who he was, even if the Wizardborns didn't.

' _Why, hello. A first generation wizard- but. What's this? Oh my. You have all the makings of a Slytherin. A thirst for power, worth, and incredibly smart and cunning. No doubt that you must be_ SLYTHERIN!'

The last bit was said out loud to all of the Great Hall, and Artemis smirked as everyone stared at him.

It had too long since a Muggleborn had been Sorted into the House of the cunning.

That was when the whispers began. Artemis broke out into a full-out smile, not unlike a vampire about to devour it's prey.

* * *

" _Psst_! Draco!" Harry poked his brother who was sitting at the table right next to Slytherin. "How come a mudblood can get into Slytherin but you can't?"

Draco glared at his brother.

"Maybe because _I_ actually _work_ for my power." Draco knew it wasn't a good comeback, but he was tired of Harry holding this over him, and just wanted to eat the feast and celebrate with his friends.

Not that he ever thought he'd have friends in the _Hufflepuff_ house- full of ninnies and the weaklings.

But Hannah wasn't so bad, if she would stop trying to correct him on everything.

He was making do with what he had- and thriving- as a true Malfoy should. Soon he would have his revenge on Harry, but now was the time to eat.

Harry, on his part, was still disappointed in his brother's house- he had looked forward to sharing a dorm with his best friend. But, as any twelve year old boy would, he was burying his feelings and acting in spite.

The two conflicting brothers were a major point of drama for the school, and there was actually a betting pool on who would explode first.

Unofficially run by the Weasley Twins, it was already a major pool.

Harry wasn't aware of it- for once. He was just eating his pudding and snickering to his friends.

* * *

The first-years were led by a prefect named Simon to their common room. It was behind a stone wall much like the entrance to Diagon Alley. A student had to tap their wand three times on different stones and then say the password. Passwords were changed once a week on different days for safety reasons.

"- regarded as the House of 'Slimy Snakes'. I assure you, this is less than true. Us Slytherins stick together. You may have problems with your dormmate. You may hate their guts. But you will _not_ under _any circumstances_ fight in front of a student from another House. If they see us fighting amongst ourselves they will think it's true for our relationships in any other House. That's another thing. It's okay to have friends in other Houses. Just make sure they're worth your time, alright?"

The Slytherin common room gave an air of an underwater shipwreck. If Artemis had to guess, he'd say the common room was under the lake. It certainly felt like it.

And were those windows seeing out into the lake?

"As you can see, we're under the lake. The Grindylows enjoy tapping on the glass. Don't worry about them- they're harmless to a student. Ah! Professor Snape- our Head of House- has a few things to say." The prefect gestured to a sallow-skinned man with a hooked nose and long, greasy, hair. The other first years jumped in surprise, as they hadn't seen him before. Artemis just shuddered.

Such an uncouth display of poor hygiene.

"Thank you. Welcome to Slytherin. As mister Simon said, never fight in front of anyone outside your House. Ever. If you have any _important things_ to say- bring them to a prefect. They'll let me know if it's worth my time. Boys dorms on the right, girls on the left. Goodnight." Professor Snape walked away, his robes fluttering behind him. Artemis suspected it looked better with a cloak on.

The man was gross, but he had spoken with the assuredness of a trained wizard. He was dangerous.

The dorms weren't anything special. There were two hallways- the girls, and the boys. Each hallway had a small room for a pair of students.

The rooms weren't anything extravagant either. A bunk bed filled up half the room and a desk in the other. There were two shelves stacked on top of each other, apparently one for each boy.

It took a second for Artemis to find the bathroom door. It was at the end of the hallway, and it was a wonder of it's own.

Artemis knew he ought to sleep. He had a busy schedule tomorrow, and needed his energy to be at the top of his game.

But Darius Berrow- Artemis' dormmate, was snoring, and Artemis couldn't stop thinking.

As such, Artemis got out of bed, and headed to the common room. There, he opened a book on Potions and began to read.

It was nearly four o'clock when he finally fell asleep, ideas of antimony croakoa spinning in his head, still leaning against the armrest of his chair.


End file.
